oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Kennedy
Power III Kennedy joined power at the beginning of Power III, he is a noob deiced to start in California. Not knowing how to play he joined the Republican Party. Kennedy never won a single election. After getting of tired of losing election after election Kennedy decided to move to Texas where he went up against Lyndon B. Johnson for the Texas Senate and won. Kennedy worked alongside Heydrich in claiming Texas for the GOP. Kennedy became the Texas Senior Senator and later the Texas Governor after Heydrich. Power IV Kennedy was still in Texas and defending his position as Texas governor. Kennedy grew tired of the GOP leadership and decided to join the Carl Dick Inson (George Orwell) coup. During the coup, he served as the Treasurer and Commander of the AA Squad of the coup. Kennedy worked alongside Anime Crusader, George Orwell, and William Luther Pierce. Kennedy managed to get several chair votes for Dick Inson (George Orwell), eventually, Kennedy was deleted by rumsod for an accusation of Alting. After Kennedy and all the people he recruited to Power where deleted, the coup started to go down. Eventually, the coup failed and he rejoined the GOP Establishment. Paul Kennedy decided to take a break from Power. Power V When Kennedy decided to come back to Power, he moved to Utah. In Utah, Kennedy won the House Election with 7 seats and his opponent with 7 seats, this happened three times. Tired of the House, Kennedy ran for Utah Governor against Mr. Not Mexican (Vice-chair of the Libertarian Party). After consulting Kaiser before the race, Kaiser told Kennedy not to run against Mr. Not Mexican, due to the deal between the parties.In response to that Kennedy moved to Georgia. There he ran for House and won with 7 seats. Kennedy moved to Montana. Kennedy was an AA Officer for awhile until he was fired from the position and as a response, Kennedy ranted and left the GOP Discord Server. Kennedy was thinking of defecting, but stuck to the GOP and returned to the server. Kennedy managed to get the position as a Strategy Officer and Recruitment Officer. Kennedy AAed for the GOP until his Rep. was 100%, this was very bad timing because after Paul Kennedy refused to defect to the Democratic Party and the Democratic leadership AAed Kennedy to 2% SI, this prompted to send a very strong worded message to Jeb Bush, " ". Kennedy somehow managed to cling on to his Senate Seat. After Kennedy became a Senate Whip, but that same day he was stripped of all his positions and was demoted to a "Provisional GOP Member". Later that day he was promoted to "Heydrich's Aide". Paul Kennedy has worked for almost every officer department in the GOP, but currently is a Whip. Kennedy moved to Louisiana after being deleted by rumsod because he was unable to reclaim his Senate seat. He ran for the House election and won. After working several months of working as a Whip, Head of Outreach, other jobs, and without recognition Kennedy had enough and quit. He then defected to Democratic Party where he currently resides. Kennedy has moved back to Texas, he is currently running against Heydrich. Kennedy was a Heydrich spy who managedto infiltrate the Democratic Leadership and reach the rank of Regional Chair under McCeaz and Higgins. He is now known as Edessa who is the current Head Whip of the GOP, he was a Heydrich Loyalist during thr GOP Coup of 2018. Ideals BANime and ERP is gay. Category:Republican Party politicians Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Party Leaders